


The Very Merry Christmas Collection

by softyjseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I tagged every member because they're all somewhere in there. apologies for the inconvenience, M/M, Many more - Freeform, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, One Shot Collection, Requests, There's a lot of love, WayV - Freeform, alternative universe, christmas gifts, in these, nct - Freeform, ships, short one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and an incredibly New Year!!I asked my twitter followers if they wanted to request some Christmas/holiday/New Year themed stories and here they are! Hope you'll enjoy. They're short but cute.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 36
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve everyone!!
> 
> These short one shots are all requested by my twitter followers!! I decided to write little presents for those who wanted them! I hope you'll enjoy them all. Feel free to leave a comment, kudos or any of those things! 
> 
> But most of all; enjoy christmas, hanukkah or whatever it is that you celebrate! If you don't celebrate anything or this time of year is hard for you: I'm sorry. I hope you find solace in something else. I love you
> 
> Enjoy loves!

The chapter order!

1\. Yuta x Winwin x Taeil  
2\. Mark x Donghyuck  
3\. Johnny x Taeyong  
4\. Jeno x Donghyuck  
5\. Johnny x Ten x Taeyong  
6\. Doyoung x Yuta  
7\. Doyoung x Yuta  
8\. Johnny x Yuta  
9\. Johnny x Kun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me!  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo)  
> [or cc ](https://curiouscat.me/softyjseo)
> 
> love you


	2. Christmas Dinner Preparations. (Yuwinil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta and Taeil preparing a Christmas dinner for the party they're attending. Sicheng can't cook, so he uses kisses as a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This was requested by twitter user [opalwinwin](https://twitter.com/opalwinwin) !! thank you

“Sicheng, I need--Sicheng please I need to actually cut these vegetables.” Taeil said, trying to subtly push Sicheng off of his back. The taller man knew his boyfriend didn’t actually want him to let go, but he was preparing dinner and needed to focus. Sicheng knew this, too, but couldn’t help himself. 

Yuta had pushed him off too, telling Sicheng to either help or get out of the kitchen, but Sicheng hadn’t listened. Instead he had wandered off to engulf Taeil in a hug from the back, completely making the older immobile for the time being. 

Sicheng chuckled, tightening his hold as if to prove a point. “I’m bored.”

Taeil swat at Sicheng’s arm wrapped around his waist. “Then help! Stir the soup or something.” 

Sicheng turned to look at the big pan on the stove, close to where Yuta was working on some meat, and nodded. “Fine.” 

He let go of Taeil, but not without a kiss to the elder’s neck, before making his way toward the stove and grabbing the ladle. 

“Don’t burn it.” Yuta said from where he was marinating the chicken. Sicheng pouted. 

“Hey, I can cook!” He retorded, stirring an extra time just to convince Yuta. The Japanese boy looked over and smiled at Sicheng. Sicheng felt his insides turn to goo. He let go of the ladle and latched onto Yuta’s back, placing a kiss on the boy’s long hair. 

Yuta had grown it out and dyed it silver, and to both Taeil and Sicheng he looked more than ethereal. It truly was a sight to see and Sicheng hadn’t been able to stop playing with it the first night that Yuta had dyed it. It suited him so well. 

“Sicheng.” Yuta whined. His hands found Sicheng’s where they were placed on his stomach, though, giving them a squeeze. “We need to focus. We have to leave in less than two hours, baby.”

Sicheng pouted. “Screw Ten-hyung and Kun-hyung’s dinner party.” 

He didn’t actually mean that. He loved the Christmas dinner parties his friends organized. A ton of their friends were scheduled to attend and Sicheng hadn’t seen some of them in a while. For the first time in nearly three years everyone had declared they would come, and it had sent Ten into a frenzy. 

Their house was too small for twenty-one people, but Kun assured everyone that they would make it work. The group chat had received a couple pictures just a few hours ago, showing them decorating a huge table, their Christmas tree at the back of it. 

“C’mon Sicheng. Just go get ready, maybe?” Taeil offered from where he stood, cutting up the last bit of leek to go into the soup. Sicheng rolled his eyes. He already felt kind of useless for not being able to help with the preparations at all; he didn’t want to leave his two boyfriends in the kitchen. 

“No, I’ll wait for you guys.” He responded, letting go of Yuta’s waist. Yuta turned around to look at Sicheng, a smile on his face. 

“Have you wrapped the last few presents, actually?” He then asked, making Sicheng’s eyes widen and his chest tighten with a slight panic. He shook his head. 

“I forgot.”

“Go do that then, you doofus!” Sicheng nodded, leaning in to place a kiss on Yuta’s lips before rushing to Taeil, placing a kiss on his cheek as the older was focused on his work. 

He bolted up the stairs and into their bedroom where they had stored the presents in the closet. Kunhang and Yangyang were over a few nights ago and found one of the presents when they were still hidden in the hallway cabinet. Taeil had then proceeded to wack Yangyang across the head before taking the presents and hiding them somewhere else. 

Sicheng smiled fondly at the gift pile. They had bought one thing for everyone, completely against the rules of secret santa, but Sicheng couldn’t care less. He crouched down, grabbing the few boxes that hadn’t been wrapped yet. 

Christmas was always a busy time for them. They were flying to Japan tomorrow afternoon to meet Yuta’s parents before flying off again two days later, to visit Sicheng’s parents. They were seeing Taeil’s parents during New Years and honestly, Sicheng could feel the exhaustion already. 

He could hear his boyfriends’ footsteps on the stairs and he smiled. He wouldn’t want it any other way. 


	3. I haven't seen you in a while. (Markhyuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark comes home for the holidays for the first time in a while. There he runs into Donghyuck, his childhood best friend and long time crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This requested by ao3 user Jaedong1406! thank you!

Mark sighed. His suitcase was still heavy in his hand and despite the wheels on the bottom, he had carried it into his childhood home and up the stairs to his old bedroom. He was still holding onto the handle, his arms heavy with fatigue.

Everything was neatly placed in his old bookcases, his desk was cleaner than it had ever been when he had lived here and there wasn’t a speck of dust anywhere in the room. Mark couldn’t help but smile; his mother was  _ really  _ glad he was here for Christmas. 

Mark let go of the handle, moving to sit at the windowsill. Snow was covering the ground everywhere, their backyard a winter wonderland and yeah, Mark had missed this. A lot. 

“Mark! Chocolate milk is ready!” His mother’s voice came from downstairs and Mark felt a sense of giddy-ness fall over him. He felt twelve again, young and excited for Christmas. God, that felt like ages ago and Mark was only twenty-one. 

“Be down in a minute!” He responded. His football posters still hung on the wall, his writing trophies proudly displayed on wooden planks hung on the wall. His first ever copy of his short story, “ _ Within Infinity _ ” sat perched next to a trophy he had won his senior year of high school, the price being having the story published. 

Mark smiled fondly before turning his head to look outside again. This time he could see some movement in their neighbor’s backyard, a boy with a beanie marching through it to reach the shed. 

Mark’s eyes widened and he felt his heart speed up. Oh my god. “Donghyuck?” 

He knew he wasn’t going to get an answer, but he couldn’t help but whisper. The last time he had seen his childhood best friend was over two years ago, when Mark had gone home for the summer during his first year of college. Donghyuck and him, due to Mark’s horrible time management and, in Mark’s opinion, neglect from Donghyuck’s side of the friendship, had grown apart over the years. 

And Mark missed him. He honestly did. 

They had done everything together from the moment they met when Mark’s family moved in when Mark was five years old. They had survived middle school together, managed to survive all four years of high school, too and then got into the colleges they wanted. 

Mark had shot for the stars and had gotten into Rhode Island University for the Fine Arts, while Donghyuck had gone for the university of Toronto, staying in their hometown. 

“It’s getting cold Minhyung!” Mark shook from his thoughts, getting off the windowsill. Mark turned to look outside the window once more, his chest tightening just the tiniest bit as he watched Donghyuck walk around. God fuck had he missed him. 

“Coming!” Mark yelled back this time, tearing himself away from his window in order to spend time with his family. It was the holiday season after all, and he had missed thanksgiving. He had a lot of catching up to do. 

The second time he saw Donghyuck was when Mark left the house the day after, his parents’ dog Storm on his leash. It was freezing cold and honestly Mark wanted to get back inside and huddle behind his desk to return to the sudden inspiration he had gotten, but his mother had told him to take a walk. See how the neighborhood has changed and all that jazz. 

Mark was home over the summer, but okay. 

Donghyuck rounded the corner of their block when Mark spotted him. He froze for a split second, not fully knowing what to do in this situation. He hadn’t seen Donghyuck for a long time, let alone talked to him, and Mark felt sad about it every single day. He missed his best friend, sure, but the tiny crush that he had developed on the boy in their senior year still hadn’t left. 

Mark wanted to turn around and run back inside, but Storm was whining, pulling his leash toward Mark. Of- _ fucking _ -course the dog knew Donghyuck. Mark felt his throat constrict more the closer Donghyuck walked. He looked absolutely gorgeous, devastatingly so, and Mark was hit with a sudden flash of butterflies in his stomach, lighting up his body and warming his chest. 

“Mark?” Came Donghyuck’s honey-like voice, the slight pitch to it because he was confused. Mark had memorized Donghyuck’s voice ages ago. He knew when the boy was happy, sad, confused and angry. Just by the slightest raise or drop of his voice, the way he pronounced his syllables. 

“Is that really you?” Donghyuck asked. Mark couldn’t answer, didn’t want to yell when the other was still twenty meters away from him and also because his throat had stopped working. The boy looked  _ older,  _ but not in a bad way. More mature, more knowledgeable. 

“Hi--hi.” Mark snapped out of it when Donghyuck was in front of him, eyes wide. The black beanie on his head hid his hair but Mark spotted a slight lock of slightly pinkish-brown hair that wasn’t hidden under the hoodie and  _ fuck _ , did he look beautiful in his long coat and skinny jeans. Mark wanted to kiss him. 

“Hello Mark Lee.” Donghyuck drew out his hello and Mark couldn’t help but chuckle. The tightness in his chest came undone when Donghyuck smiled at him. They were back in the school yard, passing around a basketball trying to pass the time during lunch. Joking, smiling and not worrying about the future. 

“Hello to you too, hyuckie.” Mark deemed it a Christmas miracle he didn’t stutter. His hands were starting to freeze because he forgot to put on his gloves and Storm was starting to whine harder, for Donghyuck’s attention was all on Mark and not on him. 

Mark blushed at the thought. 

“It’s been a while.” Donghyuck then said, eyes still on Mark while his hand reached out for Storm to lick. He wasn’t wearing gloves either. The dumbass. 

Mark nodded, “It has. How have you been?”

Donghyuck scoffed, “Fucking hate that question and you know that.”

Mark chuckled. He did know that. He was just curious. “Still curious, though.” 

It felt weird to be standing there, talking to Donghyuck. It wasn’t like when they were younger, when the conversation never seemed to end and there was an infinite amount of conversation topics at hand. It didn’t matter what they talked about, they just talked. 

“Well, I’ve been alright. Moved further into the city with a roommate and I’m finishing college next year. I’m also in a play.” Mark smiled fondly at that. Donghyuck had always been the theatre kid, lead-role in all their high school plays and astoundingly good. 

It still boggled Mark’s mind that the boy chose to study Biochemistry, instead. 

“What play?” Mark asked, tugging Storm back just a tad because his paws were wetting Donghyuck’s pants. The younger boy hummed. 

“It’s a redo of Romeo and Juliette. The theatre club at school managed to make it gay.” Mark snorted at the way Donghyuck smiled, “Well, I made it gay.” 

“So what is it now, Romeo and Steve?” Mark supplied. Donghyuck giggled and Mark felt his soul ascend into pure bliss at the sound. God, Mark was such a goner. How come he had never realized? 

His parents always told him he was a bit thick, sometimes too oblivious for his own good, so Mark guessed that was why. 

“Nah, we’re calling it Romeo and Alexander.” Donghyuck answered, wringing his hands together. Storm had sat down on the grass patch next to the duo, a yellow patch of snow next to him. Mark grinned, he could go back inside now. 

“That sounds like fun. Hey--do you, maybe, I don’t kno--”

“Come inside? Yes please. I forgot my key and my parents won’t be home till late.” Mark rolled his eyes just to tease Donghyuck, but his heart flipped at the way Donghyuck smiled at him.

“Besides, we have a lot to catch up on, don’t we? Your blush is too bright.” 


	4. I miss you. (johnyong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Johnny get too drunk. Taeyong has missed Johnny's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by ao3 user [Sujimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujimin/pseuds/sujimin) ! Enjoy and thank u!!

Taeyong should’ve known this was going to happen. He was an extreme lightweight and yet, he had downed three glasses of champagne and a red wine--which, by the way, was utterly  _ disgusting--  _ accompanied with chocolate filled with rum. Taeyong was not okay. 

His friends were all mildly gone, too, pleasantly buzzed as the chatter around the table continued, catching up on everything that had happened during the year. Taeyong didn’t see everyone very often. He hung out with Yuta and Ten on an almost daily basis and Mark, Doyoung and Jaehyun he saw every week at least, but some of the people at the table were just acquaintances. 

Except for one of them.

The taller sat a few seats away from Taeyong on the other side of the table, a smile on his face and cheeks slightly red, indicating that he too, had drunk more than he should have. 

Taeyong knew him well. Almost too well, and suddenly he regretted coming as he felt old butterflies fly up again, ones he had been trying to push down ever since Johnny had walked out of Taeyong’s old apartment, ignoring Taeyong’s tears because while they still loved each other, Johnny wanted to chase his dreams. 

And those dreams had been bigger than staying with Taeyong right in Seoul. Those dreams meant flying across the world to create the most beautiful pictures Taeyong had ever seen. 

He still followed his ex on Instagram, not wanting to miss out on the pure talent that Johnny possessed. And Johnny followed him too, despite the fact that the only thing Taeyong posts are pictures of his cat, Snuffles, or selfies. 

He had missed Johnny and it all came back to him right there, sat at the long table with too much alcohol in his blood as he listened to his friends talk and laugh. 

“You okay, hyung?” Donghyuck, ever the sweetheart, asked Taeyong, worry in his eyes. Taeyong turned to him and nodded, not wanting to worry anyone. 

“Just gonna go and use the bathroom. S’all.”

“Drink some water too, hyung.” Came Doyoung’s voice from across the table, making everyone laugh. Taeyong flushed bright red, more than he already was, and he felt the gazes of everyone on his back as he stood up shakily, trying to make his way into the hallway. 

Not even a minute after Taeyong had left the table, Taeyong felt a hand on his waist as he was still walking through the hallway, the bathroom just out of reach. Taeyong whined. He knew that hand all too well, and the warmth that came with it. 

“Let go.” He whined, trying to pull away. 

Johnny held on as Taeyong swayed, hitting his shoulder against the wall. Taeyong winced.

“You can’t even walk.” Johnny spoke, his voice slightly slurred, too. But Johnny could handle his alcohol, could function while drunk and Taeyong couldn’t. 

“Please--please let go.” Taeyong whined out again. Eight months. He had tried for eight months to get rid of Johnny in his mind, to forget about him and move on. And he was almost there, he really was, but right now he really  _ really  _ wanted to kiss Johnny. 

He needed the taller to leave before that happened. 

“I don’t want to.” Taeyong forgot that Johnny was bolder when he was drunk. He knew the older man was speaking the truth, but Taeyong didn’t want to hear it. 

“Johnny please. I’ll--fuck--I’ll kiss you if you don’t.” It slipped out of Taeyong’s mouth before he could stop it and he closed his eyes. He waited for the hand to leave his waist and to hear footsteps. 

Instead, Johnny moved to stand in front of him. Taeyong felt the movement and the warmth changing around him. Where was this going? Whatever it was, it was making Taeyong dizzy and hopeful, and he didn’t need false hope. 

“Can I?” Taeyong’s eyes widened at Johnny’s words. He felt like either the world was playing a  _ very  _ evil joke on him, or he was dreaming. This couldn’t be real. 

“What?” He asked, confused and slightly broken hearted. 

“Can I kiss you?” Johnny’s words were slurred at best but Taeyong could understand them clearly, his head nodding before he could fully register what he was doing. 

“Please.”

Johnny’s lips were as soft as Taeyong remembered them. Sweeter than what he remembered, but the taste of champagne and sweet white wine was a nice mix with what was naturally Johnny. Taeyong’s entire body felt like it was on fire and his brain was singing with joy, blissfully full of just Johnny  _ Johnny Johnny.  _

Johnny pulled away all too soon and Taeyong whined louder, latching his hand onto Johnny’s button up. 

“God, I’ve missed you.” Johnny whispered softly and if Taeyong hadn’t been resting his head against Johnny’s chest, he was sure he would have missed it. If this meant what Taeyong thinks it meant then they would have a lot to talk about when they sobered up, but for now he stood there, cuddled up against Johnny while the taller placed soft kisses in his hair, blissfully drunk on alcohol and old love. 


	5. I like you? (Jenhyuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno makes a mistake. Donghyuck doesn't seem to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by twitter user [RoseCallisa aka Carly](https://twitter.com/RoseCallisa) enjoy uwu

Jeno sighed. 

Yet another year and he’s already started it off with the biggest mistake--or best decision? He’s not entirely sure yet-- of his life. His head hurt like hell and he was on the floor of Renjun and Jaemin’s apartment, where he had created a makeshift bed for himself because he couldn’t go home with Donghyuck.

And that matter had a very,  _ very  _ good reason in itself. Jeno had fucking  _ kissed  _ Donghyuck because he had had one too many whiskeys and Donghyuck’s lips were glossy because the fucker had put on his lipgloss and Jeno had decided that yeah, kissing Donghyuck was a  _ great  _ idea. 

It wasn’t. 

Because now Jeno’s entire view on the vibrant boy had changed and  _ that  _ was something he hadn’t seen coming because Donghyuck was his best friend and nothing more. 

At least, that’s what Jeno had thought. Till he had felt Donghyuck’s soft lips on his, slightly sticky due to aforementioned gloss and with the taste of fucking  _ strawberries  _ thanks to the strawberry flavored vodka and Jeno’s world had shifted on its axis. 

“Good afternoon.” Jeno hadn’t even heard Renjun walk into the room. Screw his fairy steps. He flinched and Renjun chuckled. 

“Did you sleep on the floor?” 

“I did.” Jeno groaned, dropping himself back onto his makeshift bed with great difficulty. Some of the pillows had moved and Jeno’s back was killing him. Renjun patted over. 

“You could have taken the couch, you know?” Jeno looked over at Renjun’s offer and wanted to smack himself. Drunk Jeno wasn’t the smartest Jeno and he knew this because one time, in freshman year, he had stolen a traffic cone from the side of the road and while it was a cool story to tell, it had been a dumb thing to do. 

Drunk Jeno  _ clearly  _ also hadn’t thought of the couch. Sober and hungover Jeno wanted to punch himself. His back hurt. 

“Well, fuck that.” Came Jeno’s  _ very  _ clever reply and Renjun scoffed at him. He dropped himself down on the couch with little to no flair, reaching for the remote. Jeno’s head was pounding. He wondered how Renjun was even moving. 

“You started 2020 off right, didn’t you?” Renjun asked after a few minutes. Jeno really wanted to disappear. He swallowed and shook his head. 

“It was dumb.” 

“Didn’t say it wasn’t.” Jeno reached over and hit Renjun for those words. Where was Jaemin with his comforting words when he needed him. Probably still rotting in bed, the fucker. 

“Thanks man.” Jeno said, turning back to the way too loud television. Was sound always this loud? Jeno hated himself for drinking so much and effectively ruining a friendship he cherished very deeply. Now that he had developed a Crush on him, Jeno couldn’t stay friends with him. 

He was very bad at that. 

“Fucking finally, though. You guys have been running in circles for too long.” Renjun spoke, making Jeno freeze from where he had been moving his feet, trying to get feeling back in his body. 

“What?” He exclaimed, whipping his head around a little too fast for his own liking. He groaned, rubbing his forehead. Renjun’s eyes widened. 

“You mean to tell me you didn’t  _ know _ ?”

“Know what?!” Jeno wasn’t sure what Renjun was getting at. 

“You have  _ hated  _ every boy Donghyuck has ever gone out with, for the stupidest fucking reasons! You’re always around him when we’re out and when you’re together you practically radiate ‘we’re a couple!’! Don’t dare tell me you hadn’t realized.” 

Jeno closed his eyes, memories flooding his head and making him feel dizzy. He wasn’t ready for an existential crisis at twelve thirty on the first of January, but here he was. 

Fuck he was an idiot. 

“Holy shit.” He whispered. Renjun was right. This was bad. This was very, very bad. 

“Oh come on! Hyuck realized it  _ months  _ ag-- oh fuck.” Renjun shut his mouth as fast as he could and Jeno turned his head, way too fast  _ again _ , to look at Renjun. 

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Breakfast?” 

Jeno shook his head. This was all too much. Donghyuck had  _ feelings  _ for him? Why had he not told Jeno? 

Jeno needed a drink. 

“He’s probably upset then.” was the only thing that came out of his mouth and  _ fuck  _ did he feel like an asshole now. Donghyuck must be heartbroken if he did have feelings for Jeno. 

“My guess is yeah, considering you didn’t come home with him.” 

Jeno was up in a split second, ignoring the rapid dizziness that came with it, and took a step forward. Renjun threw something at him from where he was now stood in the kitchen and Jeno smiled at him, realizing it to be a granola bar. 

“Eat first, then get your man.” 

Jeno had never ran as fast in his life. By the time he reached the doorstep of Donghyuck and his apartment he was heaving, his head pounding harder than ever and his heart was hammering in his chest. God. Jeno was an idiot. 

He used the key, expecting to be greeted by moving boxes and maybe even a very angry Donghyuck. Instead, he found the boy sat on the couch, eyes fixated on a magazine. Their Christmas tree was still up and stood brightly in the corner of the living room and Jeno was reminded of how Donghyuck had been clingy with his hugs while setting it up.

Jeno was too oblivious for his own good. 

“Jeno?” Donghyuck’s voice cut through the fog of exhaustion and nerves that Jeno’s head was filled with. His eyes were slightly wider than normal and Jeno could see that the other was nervous, too.

Instead of replying like a normal person, Jeno move across the room and leant over, placing his lips on Donghyuck’s without a second thought. 


	6. Ready yet? (Johntenyong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Taeyong are making Johnny late. Johnny doesn't mind, though. His boyfriends look too good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by ao3 user [chitsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitsa/pseuds/chitsa) enjoy!!

“Taeyong! Ten! Jaehyun just texted me Yangyang, Dejun, Kunhang and the others are already there! You two are making us late!” Johnny shouted through the house. He was in the living room and he knew both of his boyfriends were still upstairs somewhere, putting on their last bit of makeup and slipping into their New Years Eve party outfits they had bought together. He wasn’t sure whether they had even heard him, but he could try. 

“In a minute!” Came Taeyong’s reply from somewhere downstairs. Johnny hummed. At least one of them was downstairs, thank god. 

Taeyong came walking into the living room through the double doors, clad in a flowy black satin blouse and skinny jeans that hugged his body just right in a way that made Johnny want to take them off immediately. 

Taeyong grinned at him knowingly. “Wait till you see Tennie, babe. He looks gorgeous.” 

Johnny licked his lips. He hadn’t seen the outfits his boyfriends had put together, mainly because he hadn’t been able to join them while shopping but also because neither Ten nor Taeyong wanted him to see, yet. 

As far as Johnny knew Ten could walk out stark naked. 

He wouldn’t put it past Ten. 

“You look gorgeous too, my prince.” Johnny complimented Taeyong, watching as a blush appeared on his face. 

“Are we sharing compliments? Because god Johnny, you look  _ good  _ in that suit.” Johnny moved to look at the door where Ten was stood, his voice almost like a purr as he walked into the room. He too was wearing a loose blouse with skinny jeans. 

God, his boyfriends were matching.  _ Matching.  _ Johnny was going to die. 

He smirked, though, Ten’s words feeding his ego in just the right way. Johnny knew he looked good in suits, his boyfriends reminded him of it almost every day, so he pocketed his hands proudly. 

“You look amazing, love.” Johnny replied, reaching out his hands. Ten and Taeyong took them and Johnny chuckled, spinning them both once, twice. God, Johnny was lucky. 

When Ten and Taeyong halted, Ten leant forward to place a kiss on Taeyong’s lips. Taeyong grinned, squeezing Johnny’s hand and caressing Ten’s cheek with the other. 

Johnny watched for a few moments before pulling them apart, giving them both a kiss of their own before pulling away again. “We really, really have to leave now, my loves.” 

Taeyong hummed, letting go of Johnny and Ten. “Is everyone already there? Really?” 

Johnny nodded, “Jaehyun informed me about ten minutes ago that Yukhei, Yuta and Sicheng had arrived. We’re going to be late.” 

Ten rolled his eyes, “There’s nothing wrong with fashionably late, babe.” 

“Let’s not make it any later, okay?” Taeyong walked back into the room with two pairs of shoes in hand, handing one to Ten. Taeyong slipped into his Gucci sneakers while Ten put on his Givenchy boots. Johnny really had gotten lucky with the two of them. 

With Johnny being as famous as he was, it was easy for people to use him for his money. And while Taeyong and Ten liked to be spoiled rotten and Johnny took great pleasure in doing so, they had boundaries. Taeyong and Ten still worked, doing their own part, and Johnny was so, so in love. 

“With Los Angeles traffic you never know.” Ten commented as they walked down to the front door. Johnny checked the door as they got out, locking it. There was a security guard at the house, but it was a habit. 

“Which car are we taking?” Taeyong asked while Johnny opened up the garage, displaying the four cars they owned. The Tesla was a dark grey--Johnny’s--and Ten had a dark red Ferrari. Taeyong had a beautiful black Aston Martin and next to it stood the car they all used sometimes, the white G-wagon. 

“G-wagon? Let’s be classy.” Ten was already walking toward the car. Johnny looked over at Taeyong who shrugged, seemingly agreeing with Ten’s choice. Jaehyun and Doyoung lived in a similar gated community, but it was a twenty minute drive. They were going to be  _ extremely  _ late. 

“Well, let’s get you cuties to that party. Wouldn’t want to waste the outfits, now would we?” 


	7. What if I don't want to go? (doyu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta orders Doyoung to spend Christmas with his family. So Doyoung does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by twitter user [HonEy D](https://twitter.com/WalkYuHome) thank you!! enjoy

“You should go home, Doyoung.” 

Yuta’s words sounded harsher than he wanted them to be, but it had to be said. He loved how dedicated Doyoung was to his job and indirectly, to him, but Christmas was a time to be home with your family. Not be with your boss. 

Doyoung shook his head, though. “I can’t leave you alone in the house. Besides, you’ll be alone.” 

That’s one more thing Yuta loved about Doyoung. Bodyguards were supposed to be scary and dark, and while Doyoung was all of that toward the outside world, he was a softy when it came to Yuta. Caring, loving and almost doting. Yuta loved it. 

Yuta sat up from where he was seated slouched on his couch. “So? I’ve got an endless supply of movies and my bar is stocked to the brim with alcohol. I’ll be just fine.” 

Doyoung scoffed, “Not to sound like Johnny or anything, but don’t you have a flight to New York tomorrow?” 

Yuta rolled his eyes at the mention of his manager. He loved Johnny to death, truly, but who the  _ fuck  _ planned a flight a day after Christmas. Johnny knew he was going to be alone, the fucker. “I can fly hungover.” 

“Sure you can, Yuta. But, I’m not going anywhere.” As if to further finalize his point, Doyoung took a seat on one of the lounge chairs Yuta had in his living room. His house was too big for him alone and sure, Yuta was planning on crying his eyes out while watching lovey dovey Christmas movies, but Doyoung’s presence wasn’t unwanted. 

All of his band members were out, spending time with their respective families and while yeah, Yuta should probably have done the same, his mother had shared that they weren’t going to be home for the holidays. And so, Yuta ended up in his house alone. 

Now with Doyoung, apparently. 

“Don’t you have Christmas dinners to go to?” 

Doyoung shook his head, jutting out his bottom lip as he sighed. “Not really. My family is in Korea. Besides, you’re family too.” 

Yuta’s eyes widened, a faint blush burning at his cheeks. Yuta could feel his heart speed up and he cursed it, willing it to go down. Not  _ now.  _ He wanted to tell Doyoung he loved him. 

“You cheesy fucker. Change out of your suit, at least.” Was what came out instead and Doyoung smiled. 

“Gladly.” 

Doyoung was back within ten minutes, using a pair of Yuta’s joggers and an old oversized hoodie the singer had laying around somewhere. He looked cozy. Yuta wanted him to cuddle him. 

“Thank you, you know?” Doyoung looked at him, confusion clear on his face. Yuta almost regretted saying the words out loud, his heart sinking in his chest. But then Doyoung smiled at him and nodded.

“Not a problem, Yuta.” He moved to sit beside Yuta on the couch, their knees almost touching and Yuta had the nerve to  _ blush _ . Had Doyoung drunk anything? Was he being bold or just over friendly? 

“You could have asked for a few days off, you know? To see your family.” Yuta couldn’t help but push, resulting in getting his shoulder bumped. He moved to look at Doyoung but halted, their faces almost too close. 

Doyoung didn’t pull away, though. “I know, but I knew that would leave you alone. Besides, wouldn’t want you under the protection of another bodyguard, now would we?” 

Yuta blushed deeply this time, crimson red across his cheeks as he tried to hold back a gasp. Butterflies awoke in his stomach. Yuta felt silly. He was a rock singer, for crying out loud. Why was he so scared? He had toured the world, seen so many places and experienced so many things that he wouldn’t miss for the world but for some reason, this felt like it would top everything else. 

“N--No, wouldn’t--wouldn’t want that.” He replied, cursing his stutter. 

Doyoung smirked. “Yuta?”

Yuta could only hum as he noticed Doyoung lean in just a little bit. 

“Can I kiss you?” 


	8. Surprise! (doyu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung brings his boyfriend home for Christmas, but forgets one minor detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by ao3 user [jyunos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyunos/pseuds/jyunos) thank you! enjoy

“Mom? Would it be okay if I bring my boyfriend over? For Christmas?” Doyoung knew it was a dumb question; his mother had been whining about meeting Yuta for  _ months  _ now and so, when he got the loud ‘yes!’ he wasn’t all that surprised. 

“ _ Will he be sleeping over? _ ” 

Doyoung rolled his eyes, “Of course, ma.” 

Christmas at the Kim’s house had always been a family ordeal. Every year they got together, ate a delicious home cooked dinner and gave gifts. A new tradition of playing board games had been added to the Kim Christmas night along the way, and it was something Doyoung always looked forward to when the 25th creeped closer. 

“ _ Alright! We’ll see you boys in two weeks! _ ” Doyoung’s mother sounded more excited than Doyoung was and he grinned. He loved his parents dearly, and he knew that Yuta meeting them for the first time in two weeks was a bit overdue--six months after having begun dating-- but Doyoung had his reasons. 

Which Yuta had agreed with. For the most part. 

After Doyoung wished his mother a good night and told her to wish the same to his father, he hung up. “Yuta! We got the okay!”

“Hell yeah!” Came his voice from the kitchen, the beeping of the microwave following suit. 

Doyoung groaned. “Rule number one: no swearing around my parents!”

“Hell isn’t fucking swearing, babe.” Yuta poked his head out from the kitchen, a knowing grin on his face. Doyoung wanted to kiss it off, but also smack him across the head. His boyfriend could be a menace, honestly. 

“No but that is.” Doyoung retorted, despite knowing that he had lost that argument. He couldn’t stay angry at Yuta for long, hadn’t been able to in the six months they were together. Yuta just always looked so, so soft. Despite his tattoos littering his arms and torso, his eyebrow slit and piercing  _ and,  _ god forbid, his bright red hair, he was one of the softest human beings Doyoung had ever known. 

“They’re excited to meet you, babe.” Doyoung continued, watching as Yuta made his way to the couch with a bowl of popcorn in hand. Yuta smiled. 

“I’m excited to meet them, too. Especially your mom.” Yuta answered, making Doyoung smile. 

“She’s going to love you.” Doyoung wrapped his arm around Yuta, pulling the man close to him as he pressed play where they had paused The Crown. 

“Have you told them?” 

Doyoung shook his head, an evil grin on his face. “They’ll find out.” 

“Wait--I know you from somewhere.” Was the first thing Doyoung’s mother said to Yuta after she opened the door, eyes wide and comically confused. Doyoung tried to hold back a snort. 

Yuta grinned. Doyoung had asked Yuta to play along. To see how long it would take for them to find out. 

“I wouldn’t know, ma’am.”

Yuta was doing a great job. Doyoung mimicked Yuta’s smile. Doyoung’s mother waved her hand, “I’ll figure it out.” 

They walked into the house, greeted by both Doyoung’s dad and brother. They introduced themselves and Doyoung had to hold back a laugh as he watched his older brother trying to pin-point where exactly he knew Yuta from. 

It took them a while, longer than Doyoung had expected, but when his mother was serving desert, Doyoung’s brother’s eyes suddenly turned wide. “Wait! You’re Yuta! Nakamoto Yuta!” 

Doyoung laughed, dropping his chopsticks. “That took you  _ too  _ long, dude.” 

His brother glared at him. Doyoung’s parents looked thoroughly confused. 

“Wait, who?” His mother asked, eyeing Yuta curiously. 

“He’s a famous singer! Lead-singer in a band, ma!” 

Yuta couldn’t help but laugh from next to Doyoung, squeezing the other’s hand in his from under the table. “Very true. Did Doyoung not tell you?” 

His mother shook her head. She whined, “He didn’t! Oh Doyoungie! How could you not tell us?” 

Doyoung shrugged, still laughing “This was way funnier.”

His brother rolled his eyes, kicking Doyoung’s shin from under the table. Doyoung yelped. 

“I would’ve tidied up if I had known! More decorations!” Doyoung’s mother looked frazzled and Doyoung almost felt bad. Almost. 

Yuta shook his head, always the humble one. “No! There’s no reason to, ma’am.” 

“I just-- I can’t believe this! My friends saw you live just a week ago!” Doyoung’s brother exclaimed, his phone now in hand. 

Yuta chuckled, “Really? Did they like the show?” 

Doyoung’s brother hummed, “They wouldn’t stop sending me videos of it. Dude, you’re so cool.” 

Doyoung couldn’t help but laugh again. His brother looked much like a child, excited beyond belief. “Calm down, man.” 

“Thank you.” Yuta said, sending a smile toward Doyoung’s brother. 

After the initial shock, everything calmed down again. They ate desert while Yuta asked question after question, Doyoung butting in every now and again to save his boyfriend from the relentless interview. 

Doyoung’s mother took out the board games and after deciding it was going to be ‘Life’ and ‘Clues’, the evening was filled with laughter and smiles. 

Christmas had always been a family ordeal. Doyoung hoped Yuta would become family. 


	9. Make me feel whole? (johnyu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny used to like Christmas. Maybe Yuta can bring that feeling back for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by ao3 user [cobalamincosel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/pseuds/cobalamincosel) aka [mon](https://twitter.com/johnnyseo_paws) on twitter!! thank you! enjoy your johnyu uwu

Johnny used to like Christmas. 

It’s not that he dislikes it now, per se, but he had lost the feeling for it. Lost the magic that everyone else seemed to feel during the holidays. 

It wasn’t ‘ _ the best time of the year _ ’ for Johnny. It used to be, but that was before he moved to New York. He loved living in the city that never sleeps, loved his job and his friends, but he couldn’t help but feel lonely during the holidays. His friends were in relationships and shared such a holiday with their significant other and their family. 

Johnny had neither. His parents had decided to go on holiday to South-Korea, leaving Johnny to celebrate Christmas by himself. 

He wandered around streets, finding himself walking through Rockefeller center, the ice skating rink filled to the brim with couples and families. Little stands had been set up, selling all sorts of foods and last-minute Christmas decorations before the Big Day tomorrow. 

Johnny hadn’t gone to see the big tree being lit up. He hadn’t marveled at the big Christmas display at Macy’s and he definitely hadn’t felt magic whenever the Christmas lights lit up for the night. 

It was an odd feeling, the loneliness that resonated in Johnny’s chest as he walked down the street. He clutched his hand into a fist. Why was he here? 

His apartment was dark. Cold. Empty. After Kun moved out to move in with Ten, Johnny hadn’t been able to find a new roommate. He hadn’t looked for one, either. For a few weeks the calm and empty was nice. Now it was beginning to stifle him every time he was home. 

Johnny swallowed. He passed couple after couple, holding hands, kissing. Johnny was never one to wish for a relationship. He knew these things came when the time was right, but Johnny hadn’t had a proper kiss since his senior year of college and he was twenty six now. The time never seemed to be right. 

His camera was heavy in his hand, the strap around his neck like an anchor keeping him on earth. Johnny wasn’t entirely sure why he had decided to take the subway and had taken his camera, but he was here. 

His nose was starting to get cold and he sniffled. Johnny congratulated himself on the fact that he had been smart enough to put on gloves. 

Johnny made his way toward the gigantic tree, passing by stands selling damping coffee and hot chocolate. He made a mental note to get one before taking the subway back to his apartment. Johnny was dreading heading back home. 

Just as he lifted his camera to take a few pictures of the tree and its lights, he felt someone bump into him. A millisecond later his arm felt like it was on fire, a hot liquid spilling all over it. Johnny yelped.

“What the fuck?!” He yelled, waving his arm back and forth to try and cool it down. It wasn’t working. Johnny felt like he was on fire. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” came a voice from beside him. Johnny whipped his head around, prepared to snap about how much this  _ fucking  _ hurt and that the stranger should watch where they’re going, but stopped as soon as he saw said stranger. 

The man looked greatly distressed, eyes wide and, oh lord, were those tears in the corner of his eyes? Despite his stressed features, Johnny noticed how  _ utterly  _ gorgeous the stranger was and promptly shut his mouth. 

“It’s-- _ fuck  _ that’s hot--it’s okay.” He said instead. The stranger fussed over him, hands coming down to touch Johnny’s arm. Johnny tried to hide his blush -- _ why  _ was he blushing?-- by looking the other way. 

“No! You could be burned! We should get this off you! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going this is my first christmas in New York and I was so entranced by the tree I wasn’t looking oh my--”

“Look, hey, I get it,” Johnny didn’t, “It’s okay. You didn’t damage my camera and I can wash my clothes. It’s all good.” 

“Can I--I live close. Please let me give you a new sweater. You can’t go home without a jacket to wear.” The stranger offered, eyes still wide and trained on Johnny. Johnny wasn’t sure whether it was because the stranger was as beautiful as he was or because he could feel the scalding hot chocolate on his arm still, but he nodded. 

“Fine. Lead the way.” Johnny could hear his mother scream at him. 

Turned out that the stranger’s name is Yuta, and that he lived multiple blocks away from Rockefeller center. Yuta’s definition of close was warped, but Johnny didn’t mind. Yuta was talkative, energized and all smiles. 

Johnny could use the smiles. 

Once they had arrived to Yuta’s apartment, Johnny had discarded his jacket and sweater. Yuta padded away with them, claiming he was going to wash them. Which meant Johnny had to stay here for at least three hours for the washing cycle to finish. He didn’t know how Yuta did his laundry, though. 

He could be here for days. 

Yuta’s apartment was tiny, much like every New York apartment Johnny had been in so far, but it was cozy. Little trinkets were littered around the living room, a paintings hanging from the wall. 

Johnny looked around, having never seen these before. Did Yuta make these? 

“I’m an artist.” As if the man had read Johnny’s mind, Yuta walked into the room. Johnny leaned away from the painting he was looking at (two pairs of lips kissing) in order to look at Yuta. 

“Is that your job?” He asked. Yuta hummed. 

“Somewhat? I work as a receptionist to pay the bills, but one day I would like to live off of my art.” He answered, leaning against the wall with his hip. He looked delectable. 

“What do you do? Is photography your gig?” Johnny nodded at Yuta’s question. 

“Sort of? I work for a magazine and do their photoshoots.” 

It was Yuta’s turn to hum. “That sounds cool.” 

Johnny nodded, and that was that. The conversation died down and suddenly, Johnny found himself fidgeting with his fingers. He never did this. Was never reckless, spontaneous. And yet here he was, with Yuta. Yuta, who painted, who wore a cardigan inside his house and who had more house plants than Johnny had ever seen someone own. 

It felt weirdly safe. 

“Your house--apartment--is nice.” Johnny complimented. He looked up to see Yuta smiling at him. There was a cockiness to his stance that made Johnny want to kiss him. 

This was odd. 

“Thank you, Johnny.” 

“You’re also very beautiful.”  _ God  _ Johnny, big dumb idiot. 

Yuta snickered, shaking his head. “Thank you for that too, Johnny. You’re not so bad yourself.” 


	10. Home is where the heart is. (johnkun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny notices something off about Kun. So he fixes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by twitter user [qianseos](https://twitter.com/qianseos) ! thank you!! enjoy!!

Everything felt off. 

At first Johnny had walked in circles, trying to figure out why this was and exactly  _ how  _ everything felt off. Kun and him hadn’t seen each other often apart from the shared late dinners and the fact that they shared a bed, and sure they cuddled before sleep and  _ sometimes  _ Johnny woke up just as Kun was getting ready for work, but there wasn’t any time to actually spend with each other. 

And that’s when Johnny realized what exactly was off. 

Kun was miserable. Johnny didn’t feel at his best, either. They were living alongside each other, not with each other. And the holiday season was to blame; it was busier as ever at the bakery Kun worked at and Johnny was having a rough time keeping all his clients at bay. 

Apparently every family wanted their Christmas cards to be shot at the last minute. The photography studio Johnny worked at was open at crazy hours, trying to keep their customers satisfied. 

Johnny had  _ never  _ in his life photographed so many crying babies in tiny Santa suits. 

All in all, the past two months had been nothing but hurrying and stress. 

And Johnny noticed Kun was getting the slightest bit homesick. The last time Kun had gone to see his family was a year and a half ago and Johnny felt bad. They went to Chicago to visit Johnny’s parents for Christmas last year, and despite the fact that Kun had said he was okay with it, Johnny knew he had missed his own parents during such a time of the year. 

Johnny sighed, making his way into the living room from where he had gotten ready for work in the bathroom. He was greeted with Kun staring out of their apartment window, the Seoul skyline just waking up. 

“Baby? Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Johnny asked, voice soft as not to startle his boyfriend. Kun didn’t move. 

“Ten told me to take the day off. Things are calming down at the shop. Yangyang offered to work my shift as well.” Kun answered, and Johnny nodded. 

“That’s nice of him.” 

Kun didn’t reply. Johnny walked up to him, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. He placed a kiss on Kun’s shoulder. Kun hummed, placing his hand on top of where Johnny’s were resting on his stomach. 

“I know you miss your family, baby. And I’m sorry.” Johnny whispered, eyes trained on Kun’s reflection in the window. Kun’s eyes were casted down, as if he was watching the people down below. 

“It’s okay.” 

Johnny knew it wasn’t okay and he felt bad. They hadn’t been able to get tickets to fly out to see Kun’s parents because, at the time, Johnny wasn’t sure whether Jaehyun was going to keep the shop open during the actual Christmas week. Now they knew he wasn’t going to keep it open, but that didn’t matter now. 

He left with a kiss from Kun and assurance that Kun was going to be fine. Johnny couldn’t help but think about it all day. He hadn’t seen his future in-laws for a very long time, either, and they weren’t spending Christmas at Johnny’s parents this year. 

During his lunch break, Johnny opened up his laptop. Tickets were going to be expensive, but it was going to be so worth it. 

Twenty minutes later and Johnny’s separate bank account was a  _ lot  _ emptier, but he had two tickets to Jinjian Airport scheduled to take off in three days. Johnny hoped Kun wouldn’t check their bank accounts today, for this was a surprise. 

After he wished everyone happy holidays at the end of the day, Johnny rushed home as fast as he could. He realized he had forgotten his lunch box back at the shop but he couldn’t care. He had a surprise for Kun. He was going to make him happy. 

“Honey! I’m home!” Johnny yelled as he walked in, relishing in the fact that the lights were on and the Christmas tree they had decorated hastily two weeks ago was lit. Kun was home for once. 

“Kitchen!” Kun yelled back. Johnny shrugged off his jacket and dropped his bag on the floor before making his way toward the kitchen. Kun was standing in front of the stove, noodles in the pan. It smelled delicious. 

“You’re off early.” Kun said, turning around. Johnny smiled at him, nodding. 

“Jaehyun let me and the guys off early.” 

Kun hummed, his hand finding Johnny’s. This was the first time in weeks they had time for each other and Johnny was going to relish in it for a little longer. They had a two week break ahead of them, time to spend with each other. Johnny was incredibly excited. 

“I have a surprise for you, baby.” Johnny then said. Kun’s eyes found him and he raised his eyebrows. Soft Christmas music played in the background and Johnny could vaguely recognize the voice of Mariah Carey. He smiled. 

“A surprise?” 

Johnny hummed, “I know you’ve been kind of down lately because we couldn’t go and see your family. I know how much this time means to you.” Kun bit his lip. Johnny wanted to kiss him. “And because of this, we’re flying to China in three days.” 

Johnny rushed out the last part of the sentence. Somewhere deep inside him he knew this was a reckless thing to do, using his end of the year bonus for such a thing, but he just wanted to see Kun happy. 

“What?” Kun’s voice sounded incredibly fragile, as if he could cry any minute. “What are you talking about?” 

“I booked them at work. We’re going to see your parents for the holidays.” Johnny looked at Kun, searching for maybe a little bit of anger, but all he found was wonder, surprise and pure  _ joy.  _

“Oh--” Kun gasped for air, “Oh my god! Johnny! That’s-- I love you!” Kun jumped up, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck. Johnny laughed, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. 

Things were no longer off that night. They cuddled on the couch and made plans to pack the morning after. Kun was positively vibrating for the entire night after having called his mother to inform her, and Johnny had relished in the pure and utter joy that radiated off of Kun. 

“I love you.” He whispered into Kun’s hair as they lay in bed. 

“I love you, too.” 


End file.
